Jealous and Love
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Danny and Surprise have been spending more time together than normal, and Firefly is starting to get suspicious. Is there something between, but with the help of an unlikely ally, Firefly will get to the truth! Rating-T in case.


**Author's Note: **This is my first ever posted MLP-G1 fan fiction. This was because I have nothing better to do done but also I a big fans of Dannyprise (Danny/Surprise), for those to don't know what that is and I like it, too.

It's probably my first favorite mlp series pairing just behind Spike/Applejack from FIM series. So, without further ado, here's is my MLP-G1 fic. Oh, and please, no flames.

Disclaim: I don't own MLP series.

"..." - Speaking

'..._'_ - Thoughts

* * *

The friendly pegasus, Surprise sat down in the grass next to her best human friend Danny, carefully laying down so as not to touch him or brush against him.

"So, where's Megan and Molly?" Surprise asked.

Danny's eyes were closed, but he opened them and looked softly at Surprise, "Parents dragged them out of town for a work that the parents need them, well... for a few weeks anyway." He said, "I ask if they needed me help, but they said no."

Surprise smiled at the peacefulness human Danny, "Oh..." She murmured, not wanting to shatter the peace. She lay down in her human friend side, making sure she didn't elbow Danny.

"Mmhmm..." Danny said pensively as he closed his eyes contentedly again.

Surprise stared up that sky, full of puffy clouds, "That one looks like a rabbit." She pointed to a particularly cloud.

Danny open his eyes and followed her gaze, "Yeah. You're right."

"Of course I am." Surprise replied, playfully. She turned her gaze heavenward again.

Danny looked over at her, barely out of the corner of his eye as Surprise didn't notice the way he was staring at her and so she once again broke through the comfortable silence.

"And that one looks like a Spike." Surprise said.

Danny chuckled softly, "Yeah. You're right." It was then that the idea occurred to Danny and a slight blush crept across his cheeks. He turned over on his side toward Surprise.

"Hey, Surprise." Danny call.

Surprise turned over on her side and faced him, "Yeah?"

Danny smiled softly at her as he slipped his arm around the pegasus's back and lay his back again the grass, Surprise now cuddled against his side and her head laying on his chest.

"I happy..." Danny began softly, "That we are friends."

Surprise snuggled a little closer to him, "Agreed." She said as she closed her eyes, "Danny!"

"What?" Danny said.

"I want to stay here a little longer." Surprise respond with a smile as her eyes still closed.

"...uumm, okay." Danny mumbled, somewhat taken back by this suddenly declaration.

Danny pulled Surprise's body into a gentle embrace as he began to closed his eyes, and fell to sleep.

* * *

Firefly look at Surprise and Danny on a irritated expression, watching the cute couple, "Man, what the heck... why do she have to do that..." She said as she was staring out the white pegasus, 'He's ignoring me again because she's here. Whenever she's around she's the center of his attention. I can't understand why, she's not even pretty as I am.'

"What are they doing?!" Firefly whispered harshly as she watching Surprise sleepy with Danny's side.

Firefly groan with an annoyed expression on her face, "I mean, they've been sleepy like that for ten minutes!" She said as she slowly walking away from where the two were, "Danny doesn't even spend time with me for ten minutes! Besides, what do those two have in common?!"

"I swear, Surprise just loves making my life a living hell." Firefly ranted into her female human friend.

"Firefly, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you made it sound." A voice interrupted Firefly as she yelped in shock and jumped backwards, ramming her head. Firefly blinked herself after spot Heartthrob out of it and gave a nervous smile.

Heartthrob smile and said, "You know how you have that habit of blowing things way out of proportion."

"I hate it when she do that..." Firefly said in irritation.

"Why do you even care? It has nothing to do with you." Heartthrob said looking to Firefly.

Firefly turns away to hide the red in her face, "I, I don't... I don't care at all." She said as she walk away.

Heartthrob follow her, "Wait... Why are you turning red?" She reaches out Firefly, "Way a minute, are you jealous of Surprise?"

"Of course not!" Firefly pulls away from her and scurries away in embarrassment.

"You are. You are jealous of Surprise!" Heartthrob said as she keep follow Firefly.

"I'm not!" Firefly yells from hallway across the land.

"Honestly, Firefly, I think you're just jealous." Heartthrob said as she rub her hears.

"Jealous? Of what? And why do you care anyway, Heartthrob?" Firefly asked as she trying to control her anger.

"Well, she is one of our best friends... But I just want you to know, you don't need to hate her. Just because you're not with Danny, you don't need to feel jealous." Heartthrob said.

"I said I wasn't jealous! I just don't think it's right that a pony and a human have that relationship." Firefly respond.

"Firefly, I've seen the way you act. You feel sad. You feel angry to them. But you don't really have to. They are your friends, and you so by happy for them." Heartthrob said with a friendly smile.

"Hmm..." Firefly only stood there in thought, 'Maybe she has a point. Maybe I should give them a chance.' She shock her head and keep walking with a angry face.

* * *

A little while later, Danny open his eyes and saw that the sky slowly changed to dusk and the setting sun let off a warm glow that appeared to give the docks a golden stain as the daylight slowly slipped past the horizon.

"I'm going home." Danny said as he walk away.

"Aww..." Surprise whines, "You're going already?"

Danny glances at Surprise, "I know but I'll try to come back tomorrow. Maybe I'll take you lake."

Surprise gasps in excitement, "Really? Yay!"

Danny chuckle, "Bye, Surprise!" He said as he waves happily, "See you tomorrow." He start to run toward the rainbow-bridge.

Danny finally disappeared from view, Surprise finally stopped waving her hooves, "Oh man, I can't wait until tomorrow." She turns to walk out of the compound before turning her head to the Firefly, "What?"

Firefly clicks her tongue in quiet anger, "You like Danny, don't you, Surprise?"

Surprise remained silent.

"I knew it!" Firefly whispered.

"Knew what?" Surprise asked as she was startled.

"You like him." Firefly respond.

"Of course." Surprise respond, "He's my friend, Firefly."

"Yeah, sure. You know that's not what I mean!" Firefly says sarcastically, "You're always all over him like a lovestruck girl."

"What are you saying?" The white female pegasus said as her face turning red, "I, I need to go." She said as she fly off.

Firefly was started to the white female pegasus that was flying away for her. "Well, are you going to let her to take that boy away for you?" A voice interrupted Firefly as she yelped in shock and jumped backwards, ramming her head.

Firefly blinked herself after spot the evil witch Hydia out of it and gave a angry expression, "Hydia... What you doing here?"

Hydia frowned at her and rolled her eyes dramatically, "Firefly, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here because of the situation with Danny and Surprise."

"Eh?" Firefly blinked and glanced, "Wait... the situation? You mean you know what's going on?!" She said as she still in her battle pose.

"Hmph... Of course!" Hydia sneered with her wicker smile, "I'd think it was obvious to anyone with half a brain." She said as Firefly was in blank look, Hydia sighed in defeat and annoyance, "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Firefly nodded enthusiastically and Hydia growled, but she managed to keep her anger in check, "Fine!" She snapped, eyes narrowing a fraction as she again sneered, "Danny and Surprise are in love."

Firefly's jaw dropped and her eyes grew, "Th...they ARE?!" She asked as her ears ringing uncomfortably, "How'd ya get to that conclusion, Hydia?!"

Hydia sniffed at Firefly, "Easy." She began ticking off points on her fingers, "For one thing, they're almost always together. Second, whenever Danny go to one place Surprise want to go, and, finally... I walked in on them and I saw them hugging."

Firefly made a dramatic gasp from her mouth, "NO WAY!" She shoot.

Hydia smirked, "Believe dear, is the true."

Firefly look to Hydia in disbelief, "Bu, but how she dare to steal Danny for me!?"

"So, ready to team up?" Hydia asked as she put her arm around Firefly, "We both have the same goal in mind to break up Surprise and Danny. We might as well work together... it might work."

Firefly stared blankly at it as she was hesitated, but after few moments with her determination flashed into her expression and he nodded, "Anything to get Danny to by mine."

Hydia smirked had Firefly was wondering.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah a MLP-G1 fic, what a shock ha? Anyway by nice in your reviews because anonymous reviews that are rude are going to by deleted, and no-anonymous reviews that are rude... Well expect that I going to fight back.

Also be advise that my use of English writing skills are not of very high standards but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly.


End file.
